The little fish in the boot
by meandmyfriend
Summary: She was a princess of the waters always wondering what life on land was like. She was never allowed to interact with humans because her father labeled them as "dangerous creatures". Now she is forced to marry a man she doesn't really love but what if she escapes and meets a boy that lived his life on land and soon learn that everything wasn't what she expected?Will she stay?or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I just did this out of boredom and my friend (not krissy hahaha you might think it's her) kinda dreamt of it and I got sooo interested that I couldn't help myself to write something about it.**

**Well this story is kind of childish kinda like a fairytale soooo….yeah…**

**Here goes hope you enjoy :3**

….

….

Once there was a princess of the waters, she had big ocean blue eyes, long blonde hair and very pale skin. She wore this white dress that was always in line with the waves of the water. You could say that her dress always seemed to have…a mind of its own. She had always wondered what life was on land but no matter how many times she had insisted, her father never allowed her. She was witty, stubborn, and extremely childish.

The people like her were most commonly known as "mermaids" but they weren't like the ones with tails as said in legends. They were very human like only…they could breathe under water.

One day when she was walking around the castle hall ways…

"Ugh…this stinks" she said kicking a piece of rock with her arms crossed

"Is something the matter _Naminé?_" said a boy from behind her in a seductive kind of tone

She turned around to find a boy of her age with spiky black hair, had brown eyes, and perfectly toned skin. (Obviously pampered)

"What do you want Vanitas?" she said without even looking at the boy

"Oh….it's nothing….I just wanted to talk to my…fiancé" he said with a smirk

Naminé…feeling a little insulted gave him a harsh glare.

"What? It's true isn't it?" he said stroking the blonde girl's cheek with hair that seemed to float because of the water

"I'm not going to accept the proposal" she said pushing away his hand avoiding those brown eyes that she knew that was locked on her with anger.

Vanitas resisted his urge to shout at her and remained calm he got near her and whispered something in her ear

"You know you still don't have a choice"

Then he put his arms around her and breathed in her neck "You'll still be mine"

This sudden action made her tremble…it made her shiver…it made her feel….scared…but …

"No" she said calmly escaping from his hold

"What?" said Vanitas in shock

"I said No!" she said staring at him with strong blue eyes "I've had enough! I wont tolerate a filthy insignificant man like you…" she said feeling infuriated as she got near his face "…And I will do anything I can just to get away from you let alone marry you" she said in disgust and swam away.

Vanitas didn't say anything…he just smiled and seemed impressed

"I like her already…I like it when a girl gives me….challenge" he said as he laughed hysterically to the palace courtyard.

…

…

Naminé just ran and ran and made sure she was far away from Vanitas. Soon, she found herself in the palace garden…she was shaking…her legs were betraying her as she slowly paced herself from the giant corals that surrounded her palace. She could see the fish swimming together and giving a few glances at the palace garden. She wanted to go up the shore but …

"Everything all right?" said someone from behind

Naminé turned around to see her older sister, Kairi. She had long red hair, and had the same blue eyes as her sister only they were in a deep shade of violet.

Naminé nodded as a smile formed on her face with the sight of her sister.

"Vanitas again huh?"

"Yeah…he's a jerk"

"I know what you mean"

Kairi noticed that her sister was staring up towards the light of the sun.

"You wanna go up there don't you?"

Naminé nodded. "Don't you ever wonder Kairi what's happening in other worlds besides our own?"

Kairi just stared at her sister trying to imagine what her sister's point of view might be.

"I mean look, they have tons of things and discoveries that made me even more curious about this world"

Kairi, who was getting interested, got closer to her sister "Like what?"

"Like that boat or ship that sank here last month, it was filled with items that wasn't even in this world…our world"

"I….see your point there Nami"

"I just can't help myself anymore…hey sis" said Naminé standing up

"What are you going to do?" said Kairi in a defensive tone scared of what her sister might do that would get them in serious trouble

"I'm going up"

"Wh…What?!...You can't! Dad would get mad!" she said but little did she know that Naminé has already left. "Oh no…what am I going to do!"

Naminé didn't really care if she was going to get busted all she wanted to do was get away for a while. She knew the sun couldn't burn her. The sun had no effect on her at all. She didn't get dry. She could breathe even without water. That's why she always wondered _why it is so dangerous in the outside world?_

From all of her father's stories humans were dangerous creatures. She didn't understand why because she found them to be quite….interesting creatures.

As she finally got up shore she sat on this big rock. She tried to dry herself up and relaxed a bit as her feet sank gently into the sands. Her blonde hair was getting frizzy and her long dress seemed lifeless. She didn't care about her appearance though. She just felt relaxed under the sun. Soon…she heard murmurs.

…

…

"Roxas!" said a screechy voice coming from a small cottage far away from the village.

Suddenly a boy with blonde spiky hair came running inside the room. He looked at her with big blue eyes.

"Y…Yes Mum?" he said nervously

"Where is my hot water?! I thought I told you to heat me some hours ago!" said the woman who was sitting down on her chair lazily as her "son" did all the work.

"Y…Yes Mum…Coming right up…" he said as he went to the kitchen of their little home. He reached for the little kettle that was over the burning fire and placed it inside a bucket.

"M…Mother…here is your water"

"Good…Now get out of my sight!"

Roxas didn't say a word and just went out of the house. He ran into the field where there sat a little well. He noticed his friend Ventus was filling up tons of buckets of water. Beside Ventus was his cart that was pulled by his horse 'Shadow'.

"Hey Ven!" he said cheerfully wanting to forget about his 'mother'

"Hm….Oh! Hey Roxas!" said Ventus who was getting another bucket to fill from his cart.

"Needs some help with that?"

"Nah! I'm fine. How are you and your…uhm…step mother"

"I…Erm…"

"Now, Now Ven…don't you think that's a little too personal?" said a tall man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes

"S…Sorry Terra" said Ventus

"I…It's okay Terra I don't mind…So where are you guys off to? And what's with the buckets of water" said Roxas gesturing towards the cart, wanting to change the subject

"Oh this? The king wanted us to deliver him some fresh water…" said Terra "who knew a palace that big overflowing with gold could have some shortage" he said jokingly

"Yeah! I mean why even bother?" said Ven completely agreeing with his brother

"Well…I think we better go now wanna come with us?" said Terra

"Nah…I think I'll stay behind with mother"

"Okay see ya!" said Ven

Once they left, he felt ….lonely. He always did… his so called "mother" wasn't even his real parent. She just took him in when he had nowhere else to go when he was a kid.

He sighed and decided to take a walk along the beach.

…

…

Naminé's curiosity got the best of her and approached the sound of the murmurs. She took a peek behind a rock and saw two beautiful ladies talking to each other. One who seemed a little short had short black hair and beside her was a girl with wavy brown hair.

"Hey! Xion! Is there going to be a ball next month?" said the girl with brown hair

"Of course! A ball is always held every month! I would do anything to catch a glimpse of Prince Sora" replied the girl with black hair

"A ball?" she said to herself _I never knew that this world also had dances with Royalty_

"I bet all royalty from around the world would be arriving just to see who Prince Sora will choose!" said the brown haired girl as she sighed dreamily

"Yeah! I know Selphie too bad were not royalty"

She wanted to listen more but she heard some footsteps suddenly approaching her way.

…

…

Roxas didn't want to go back as this place seemed so relaxing. He felt that his problems would be washed away if he stayed here long enough.

Until he saw some white cloth moving with the wind hiding behind rocks.

_Maybe the sailors left their boats here_ he thought

But when he arrived at the spot there was nothing…that white cloth he saw was just the light fooling people's minds.

…

…

"That was close" said Naminé who was already in the water, going back to her kingdom _if all royalty were invited…were we invited too?_ She thought innocently

"I think I should go tell Kairi" she said to herself as she swam as fast as she could to the depths of the ocean.

…

…

**Oh yeah…I changed it yeah sure they were called mermaids but I didn't want them to have those tails…they kinda creep me out soooo I just made them have the ability to breathe under water…XD**

**I also reconsidered that this should be made in the real world but…I figured it would be too common sooo yeah…**

**This is my first fantasy fanfic please do leave a review before you go**

**Tell me what you think about it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to update this story since it's been a long time since I did hahaha XD and my friend read it and immediately recognized it from his dream so I really wanted to write chapter 2**

…

…

Naminé made it back to the palace without anyone taking notice of her absence but Kairi. She swam back to her the palace garden filled with giant purple corals that mysteriously glowed from within.

She found her sister sitting near one of the benches in the palace garden pacing back and forth obviously worried someone like Vanitas or their father would catch them. She laughed at her sister's paranoid attitude as she slowly swam towards her.

"Hey sis" she said from above her, floating on her back not wanting to land on the white sand floor.

Her sister, Kairi got startled from her sudden appearance but felt relieved at the same time. "About time you got here! I was beginning to get worried someone would see!"

"*giggle* you know what…you worry too much" said Naminé as she placed her hands on her head still floating above her.

"I'm your sister! I was just worried what if one of those dangerous humans would capture you"

"They're not dangerous sis!" she said with such ease "I even saw them by the shore they—"

"Wait…You…SAW THEM?" said her sister who was staring at her with shocked eyes

"Of course…three to be in fact" she said looking at her sister

"Three?! Did they see you?" she said putting her hands on her mouth

"Not really I was only observing from afar" she said flipping her body and putting her hands on her chin

"Thank God…" she said in a relieved sigh putting her hand on her chest

"I overheard the humans' conversation that all royalty would be invited to a ball" she said with a smirk knowing she caught attention of her sister "I was wondering if we were invited *giggle*"

"What? A ball?!" said the auburn haired girl looking at her sister with deep shock and worry with all the things she knew her sister might do.

"Yes…Wouldn't you just wanna experience a ball from above?" she said as she swam above her sister her hair was dancing with the waves of the water along with her white dress.

"N….N…No!" said her sister nervously looking away "You should stop this Nami!"

"Oh come on Kai! I know you want to attend the ball as well"

Kairi avoided her sister's gaze from above her as she put her sister's request in deep thought. "Y…Yeah…I do but…"

"See! I told you! Hahahaha it would be fun right?" she said looking above sighing dreamily

"…It's wrong Nami. Yes we are royalty but the humans do not know our existence. We also have a responsibility to our kingdom. They are dangerous and I can assure you can't make it back alive staying with them"

"You sound just like dad" she replied gloomily "I don't care I'm going to prove you guys wrong" then she swam away to her room hastily.

"She's just as stubborn as always" said Kairi to herself rubbing her head as if a migraine was about to form

…

…

Naminé swam away as fast as she could, heading into her room but accidentally bumped into Vanitas as she was in the palace halls.

"Oh…Hello _Naminé _…I was…looking for you" he said to her stroking her arms

Naminé harshly pushed away his hand "What do you want?" she said crossing her arms and giving annoyed expression looking away from the dark haired boy.

"Dinner is about to be served" he said resisting his urge to slap her.

Naminé could hear the effort he was doing to resist which made her even more pissed "I'm not hungry"

"But I want to eat with my ever so beautiful…_fiancé_" he said hissing the word and stroking her cheeks

"Well it's your loss then" she said looking at him with fierce blue eyes.

She started to swim away but Vanitas quickly got a hold of her wrist.

"Let go of me you—" she said but was interrupted as Vanitas literally went close to her as his lips were inches away from hers.

"Treat me all you want _Naminé_ but once the marriage is done you will thinking twice before you make another stand in with our…little relationship" he said her name in a sarcastic tone followed by a devilish laugh "Mark my words I will make you regret this"

She ignored his words and gave him a stern look and harshly pushed away his hand forcing him to let go. She turned her back on him preparing to swim away but she faced him for a second with a look of disgust "Correction…_You_ will regret this" then she swam as fast as she could.

…

…

She went inside her room as and jumped on her bed carelessly. Bubbles appeared from the impact she made from her jump. She started screaming in her pillow as she could feel tears form in her eyes. She stayed on her bed for what felt like hours until she heard someone knock on the door.

"Nami, you okay? I'm coming in"

She realized it was her sister she wanted to tell her to go away but it was too late as her sister already entered her room.

Kairi saw her sister slumped on the bed "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied coldly facing her sister trying her best to erase the image of Vanitas in her mind.

Kairi didn't notice her tears because once they pour out they would immediately mix with the sea. "At least come and eat with us" she said with a tone of voice overflowing with concern "We were waiting for you"

"I'm not hungry" she said facing away from her sister

Kairi felt hurt from her sister's words but she knew her better. She knew her ever since they were kids. She knew what every bit of action her little sister did meant.

"Don't worry Vanitas won't be joining us" she said in an enthusiastic manner sitting on her bed hoping her words would get to her sister "at least I made sure of that…that guy creeps me out"

Naminé giggled and saw that there is no point in refusing to her sister since she would just keep persuading her to go into the dining room. She smiled at her sister and stood up quietly as they swam together to see their father.

…

…

Roxas lied down on the white sandy beach watching the sunset wave its last breath to the sky before getting engulfed by the darkness that was yet to arrive. He didn't realize he drifted off to sleep in the white sand by the peaceful waves of the beach.

He dreamt he was in a field engulfed with yellow and purple flowers. He saw the butterflies dancing around the yellow daisies and purple orchids. He stood up taking in the scent of his surroundings. He noticed a girl from afar running around the field of flowers as if she was freed from a certain cage. She had blonde hair and was wearing a white dress that was dancing in the wind, but he couldn't make out her face. He started to approach the girl but nothing seemed to happen as he went nearer she kept getting farther. He started to run but it only became worse. The field of flowers started to wither, the bright blue sky began to turn dim, and the girl from afar lost her enthusiastic look as he saw her staring at him with crestfallen eyes. He felt empty and scared as his surroundings began to slip away little by little. The girl from afar sat down on the field and began to whimper.

Roxas didn't know what to do that's why he shouted at her. "Are you okay! Can you hear me?"

The girl continued to whimper and soon fainted. He didn't know what to do and he started running after her. He ran and ran but the earth beneath his feet started to crack before he knew it he was falling into a dark void deep into the abyss.

…

…

His whole body literally jumped up and found himself back on the beach. His heart was beating so fast and his arms were shaking. He looked at his hands to find his vision was starting to get hazy. It was already night time which signaled everybody the time to be home.

"I…I better head back" he said as he started to push himself up the ground and head back to his 'mother'.

_Who was that girl?_ He thought as he brushed the sand off his clothes.

He made his way back to the well where he saw Ventus and Terra and made a slight turn to lead him back to the cottage. He saw his step mother sound asleep on her bed the fire was already out. He saw some porridge on the table but found it to be cold. He smiled at his step-mother's attempt to show that she cared, but he knew that she was only doing this so that no rumors would spread of her hatred for him right? Who would love an adopted child whose parents abandoned him?

But despite all the harsh treatments she had thrown on Roxas he still loved her as if she was his real mother. Roxas sighed deeply and forced himself to eat the cold porridge.

…

…

Naminé and Kairi silently swam downstairs into the dining room. The little blonde beside her sister greeted the servants with her usual bright face. She swam above her sister and giggled childishly challenging her sister to a race towards the dining room. Her sister just laughed and pulled her down so that they would walk towards the dining room together.

The dining room was illuminated by a chandelier that was illuminated from within below it was a rectangle shaped dining table that was large enough fit for royalty. There were three pearl-made plates that contained different greens of sea weed placed across the table with forks at the side of each. In the other end of the table was their father. He had purple eyes with shades of blue and blonde hair complete with a gold crown with intricate designs of red, green and blue gems.

"Good evening my daughters" he said looking at them with gentle eyes.

"Hi daddy" said Naminé, cheerfully swimming to a chair to the right side of her father.

"Good evening dad!" said Kairi as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek and sat across her sister

"What took you two so long? Vanitas became impatient so I told him to eat ahead and rest in his quarters" he said looking at Naminé who was staring at her salad avoiding his gaze "This didn't have something to do with you two again am I right…Naminé?"

Naminé gulped and remained silent.

"I'm not sure dad I mean, Naminé was up in her room" said Kairi all of a sudden so that her father's rage won't be on her little sister

Her father ignored her words and kept his firm gaze on Naminé "Vanitas made mention of you leaving the palace earlier. Is this true Naminé?"

"…" Naminé didn't know what to say even though she had already expected this to happen. Then all of a sudden Vanitas's words started echoing in her head

_I'll make you regret this_

This made her pissed and it caused her to flinch with annoyance. She started to grip the end of her dress to prevent herself from shouting and showing her hatred towards the black haired boy.

"Naminé! Answer me!" demanded her father which caused her to come out of her thoughts

"Yes I did" she said honestly "I went up shore"

"WHAT?!" he said slamming his fist on the table

"D…Dad! Don't be mad at Naminé! It was all my fau—" said Kairi trying to protect her sister but Naminé interrupted her

"No sis…I want to tell dad"

"You knew and yet you didn't do anything to stop her?!" said her father to Kairi

"Dad don't get mad at Kairi. It was my entire fault okay?" she said looking at her father with bright blue eyes "I went off without Kairi knowing"

"WHY?! How many times must I tell you?! The humans are dangerous!"

"They are NOT!" she said harshly for her father to listen "You keep me locked up in this palace that you don't even realize the beauty of the outside world!"

"Beauty?! Listen to yourself Naminé! The humans have poisoned your mind! Have you forgotten that it was the humans' fault that your mother is gone?!"

"That was an accident dad!" she said not wanting to bring up the topic

"It was not an accident Naminé! The humans have disrupted the peace of the sea with their bombs that have caused the deaths of many of our citizens!"

"…" she remained quiet not knowing how to convince her father.

"If only you would listen to me and stop all this nonsense" he said rubbing his forehead "I don't understand why you love it outside than here in the palace…you have a good life and a fiancé…" he said staring at her with concern and rage "I've made my decision you will marry Vanitas tomorrow so that you will remain here to rule this kingdom"

This infuriated Naminé "I don't wanna marry Vanitas! I don't even understand why I'm supposed to marry an asshole like him!"

"DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" looking at his daughter with pure rage

"E…Enough both of you! Please!" begged Kairi tears almost appearing at her eyes

"KAIRI GO TO YOUR ROOM" he said not taking his eyes of Naminé

"But—" pleaded Kairi

"NOW"

Kairi followed her father's order silently and hoped that nothing bad would happen.

After Kairi left her father started shouting again…but little did they know Kairi was listening from the entrance

"You know very well why you're the one to be married to Vanitas!" said her father "You know your sister cannot rule this kingdom without the ability to produce an heir!"

Kairi heard this and felts shocked and hurt. She always wondered why she wasn't the one chosen to be the heir, she thought it was because Vanitas chose her little sister, but she never expected something as serious as this. Kairi then ran to her room tears coming from her eyes mixing in with the waters.

"I know that! But you can't force me to marry someone as cruel as Vanitas nor someone I don't love!"

"But you have to face your responsibility to your people!"

"…" she remained quiet knowing he was right "I'm going back to my room"

Before her father could say another word she swam away. "I'll prove to them that humans aren't dangerous"

…

…

The next day she heard knocks and expected she was to be greeted by hundreds of servants to prepare her for the wedding, but to her surprise it was her fiancé…Vanitas

"Helloooo Naminé" said Vanitas seductively through the door

"Vanitas…" she said in frustration

"I told you….you would regret treating me like shit"

"Go away" she started to close the door but Vanitas was too fast and blocked his foot through the opening of the door

"Not…So…Fast…" he said playfully as he slowly went inside and locked the door behind him.

Naminé took a careful step back staring at Vanitas with pure hatred while her hands were searching for something she could use to defend herself. Soon, he cornered her. She could feel the bed on her legs which signified her there was no place else to go. He gave a devilish grin.

"There's no place else to go"

Vanitas grabbed her hands tightly and pushed her down on the bed. Naminé screamed her heart out but to her surprised no one could hear her. She struggled to escape from Vanitas's hold but she couldn't move her body since his weight was all on her.

"Can't move now can we?" he said

Then he kissed her neck upwards giving it soft licks that Naminé shivered and kept on screaming. She started to feel tears spread across her face then…

She woke up screaming in her bed. Everyone was still in deep slumber but her.

"That's it…I need to get out of this place" she said to herself feeling nervous from her dream.

…

…

**Well I decided to end it here since it's really long XD hahahaha **

**If all of you are itching to know when they'll meet well you'll learn soon enough :)**

**In the mean time please review if you do I might update quicker than usual XD hahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! Here is chapter 3! I love this story sorry if you guys find it childish anyway…on with the story I hope you enjoy :)**

…

…

Roxas woke up in his little room with a pillow barely having some cushion and a bed filled with discomfort near an open window with white curtains dancing in the breeze welcoming itself in the little boy's tiny room, beside his bed was a simple carved table that supported his candle lamp with a blackened wick, smoke floating around it.

He was curled up under his blanket wearing his pajamas, a simple white tunic reaching up to his knees. He couldn't sleep that well through the endless night. It made him scared that he would dream about that mysterious girl. All he could remember was her sad blue eyes staring deep into him. He sat up looked out the open window and realized it was almost sunrise. He could see an open field where lived hundreds tall grass with hundreds of dandelions encircling around them.

Until he heard a voice…it was old and screechy and it was too familiar. In fact, he knew exactly who it was that was out his door.

"Roxas" said his step mother shouting from the kitchen "Get up!"

"Coming!" he replied immediately

He gave a groan, stood up and started to get dressed with his usual clothes. A simple white long sleeved shirt with a thin fabric covered topped with a brown vest. He partnered it with some worn out pants and his dirty brown hat.

…

…

Naminé stood up from her bed and peeked out from her door. She sighed in relief not seeing Vanitas, feeling a disgusted feeling as she remembered her dream. Once she saw no one lurking in the dark palace hallways she swam silently out to the palace garden.

_Life would be so better up there…rather in this …prison-like palace_

She made a quick turn to the right to make a quick visit to her sister before she left. She went inside her room and saw her sister sound asleep as her red auburn hair floated adrift in synchrony with the water. She smiled and gave her sleeping sister a kiss on the forehead.

_Bye sis…I'll be gone for a while…I hope you can handle things here_ she whispered

Then after her short farewell she swam quietly out of her sister's room quietly making sure no one would take notice. The little blonde noticed that the palace seemed so peaceful at night. The chandeliers and lamps in the hallways lost its glow from within. There were no fish swimming around the palace courtyard. Everything was dead silent…but seemed more eerily quiet. Then she saw the palace guards through the windows starting to make rounds as they started to light up the lanterns with magic. She knew one thing…she needed to make haste.

She soon made her way to the palace garden. The giant purple corals had no light illuminating from them…yet. She saw the benches sitting quietly in between each giant coral no life coming from them at all. She looked up above taking deep breaths as she prepared herself for swimming quietly but quickly up for the shore, but something stopped her as a voice interrupted her actions.

"Going…Somewhere?"

She turned around and saw Vanitas staring at her with piercing gold eyes.

…

…

Roxas started smelling the usual scent of porridge out side. The sun was almost greeting the fields as it slowly revealed their shade of green. He folded his blanket neatly and puffed his pillows despite the fact that it had no more softness and comfort to offer. He picked up his tunic and hung it on his bed.

He went outside and saw his mother with her hair covered up. She had very pale skin and yellow eyes that were sunken in.

"Good morning …mother" said Roxas awkwardly

His step mother just ignored his words and followed it with a command

"Roxas eat up and buy some groceries from the market…the money is on the table" said the woman harshly but with a tiny hint of concern

Roxas noticed it was just a tiny amount of 5 munny and obviously it wasn't enough to buy enough groceries for the two of them "All right…I'll also see what I can do to make some extra money"

His mother didn't answer and continued on with her cooking. Roxas didn't mind though for he was already used to it. He was used to the cold stares of his step mother. He was used to her harsh words, and most of all he was used to her constant reminding that he was not her son, that he was only abandoned by his own parents. He didn't know what his mother did to make money but he didn't care that much…he somehow knew she was just gambling.

"Bye mom I'm going to the village" he said taking the 5 munny

"Just buy what we need" she said rudely

Roxas then went out their little cottage and saw his friends Ventus and Terra by the well.

…

…

"What do you want?" she said looking away from him

"I'm just trying to prevent you from running away…since today _is_ our wedding"

"It's the reason I'm going Vanitas…Stop acting stupid" she said preparing her self to swim up shore.

"Hahaha…stubborn as always I see…well there's no point in stopping you…I'll let you do what you want" he said freely "I'll let you leave your sister, your father, your kingdom…your—"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" she said covering her ears

"Why? I only speak of the truth…_Naminé_"

"Just leave me alone Vanitas! This is what _I_ want and I already know the consequences! That's why just leave me alone!"

"Very well then…have a safe trip" said Vanitas acting nicely "Let's just wait until the king finds out"

Naminé ignored the dark haired boy's words and swam as fast as she could up where the sun is, where the sky could be seen, where humans lived.

…

…

Vanitas watched the little blonde swim away just in time to hear the king's voice behind him.

_Perfect timing_ he thought

"Vanitas? What are you doing here?" said the king

He smiled evilly with his back turned against the king preparing for his act.

"Vanitas?" said the king holding on to his shoulder

He turned around slowly showing crestfallen eyes. "Y…Your highness…."

"Vanitas! What is wrong?"

"N…Naminé…my….sweet Naminé…" he said with a weeping voice as his 'tears' mixed in with the water.

"Why?! What happened to my daughter?"

Vanitas only looked up towards the place where Naminé swam.

"SHE WENT UPSHORE AGAIN?!"

"I…I'm sorry your majesty! I tried to stop her! I really did!" he said kneeling down on the sandy ground

"I know you did Vanitas and I know just the punishment to give her…Let her have her time up where those filthy humans live…she will regret making this decision"

"Your highness…"

"You cannot stop me Vanitas…This is something I have to do to teach her a lesson…I'm sorry but your wedding will be moved"

"I…I understand your highness…I trust you will bring my sweet Naminé home…Thank you" he said bowing his head in 'gratitude'

_HAHAHAHA I told you Naminé! You will soon be mine!_

…

…

Naminé managed to escape from the ocean and into the beach where she last saw the two girls. Her feet sank into the sand, her dress was once again lifeless, and her hair was dripping wet as it sank lifelessly to her shoulders.

"I'm free" she sighed in relief

Her curiosity soon got the best of her as she decided to look around. She saw a beautiful field behind the rocky shore of the beach. She saw billions of dandelions floating above her. She decided to move forward and enjoyed the fresh air. She sat in the middle of the field. She could see a stone piled object with a red roof from afar with two or three people talking beside it.

_Humans…_ she thought to herself _they look almost like us!_

Soon the two people rode a strange looking chariot pulled by an odd looking black animal that stirred her curiosity.

_A shark? Or a whale perhaps?…so many things this world has!_

She started following the people and noticed it was headed to a village with a tall castle from afar.

_Maybe they are going to the ball!_ Then she turned to the three people _but what odd looking costumes and outfits_

…

…

Roxas was giggling and laughing at his friend Ventus as they sat peacefully on the cart as Terra was driving Shadow.

"I can't believe those Royalties!" said Roxas

"Yeah! I can't believe they would use large amounts fresh spring water just to wash their pets!"

"I know! If that amount of water was ours then I'd be happy I'm drinking clean water for a month!"

"You got that right Roxas!" he said giving his look alike a hi-five

"Now, now you two" said Terra trying to calm them down "I know the Royalties don't know the exact condition we are in but at least they give us something good in exchange for hard work!"

"Really? Like what?" said Roxas curiously

"Like this!" said Ventus showing him a small bag of coins that at least filled 50 munny

"WOW! THAT'S ALREADY A MONTH'S WORTH OF FOOD!" said Roxas marveling at the bag

"More than a month!" giggled Ventus "Here Roxas!" he said offering him some 10 munny

"Wh…What's this for?" said Roxas

"It's for you Ventus! You helped out didn't you?" said Terra smiling back at him

"I…I can't"

"Oh enough of that! Here you need it more than us and besides you need to buy some groceries right?" said Ventus forcefully placing the munny in Roxas' hand

"Th…Thanks guys…Although I'm not sure I helped a lot" he said rubbing the back of his head shyly feeling lucky to have great friends like them

"Hey we're here!" said Terra as the three of them were approaching the village. There was a huge gate with two palace guards guarding at the top to see if there will be any threat. There were people shouting and selling different fruits, and vegetables. There were children running around from store to store marveling at the different kinds of food. The food was supported by large stands that could contain a week's load of food. There were cats and dogs below these stands fighting each other along the streets looking to see if any food fell off the stands.

"Well I better get going from here!" said Roxas cheerfully

"Sure! See ya Roxas!" said Ventus and Terra as they headed towards the castle for another delivery

…

…

Naminé soon reached the village and was amazed at the sight of humans piled up together in one place. She walked around and saw a lot of things that were not from her worlds. She saw green and red orbs that were called an 'apple'. She even saw a brown looking object with different colors coating it…it was called 'cake' or 'pastry'. She was having fun looking around the village until she saw dead fish being sold in the market place. She gasped at the sight but she expected it…she had already lost many friends to humans but she knew it was only a natural happening like when whales or sharks eat its fellow fish.

Then all of a sudden she started to feel dizzy…she kept walking on the sidewalks but she felt something crunching inside her chest. The pain was unbearable until she felt empty. She could feel her self begin to fade. She immediately hid herself in an alleyway making sure that no one would see her.

She looked at her hands and she could see through them. She tried everything she can to make her whole but it was there was no change. She soon formed gills and scales that made it hard for her to breathe before she knew it she couldn't see light anymore.

…

…

Roxas was searching for the bakery where he would usually buy the food for him and his step mother. He was at the fish market and started to make a quick turn to the right to go to the bakery. There he saw Xemnas the baker outside and his daughter Xion who was managing the shop inside.

"Hi mister Xemnas" he greeted politely

Xemnas turned around and gave the boy a kind smile "Why hello Roxas…Come to buy the usual?"

"Yup…I'll take the leftovers…since it only costs 5 munny right?"

Xemnas smiled at the boy but he refused instead he gave freshly baked bread good for two people, but instead of the usual 10 munny he gave it to Roxas for 5 munny. He wasn't always like this to his customers. In fact he was a cruel person but that changed when Xion was born at least that's what Luxord, the gambler from down the street told him. He always gave him pretty good bargains on food and other supplies.

"B…But…Mister Xemnas…"

"It's fine…you have been a very loyal customer and it's the least I can do" he said giving him a smile "And besides my daughter Xion baked that bread…you two would look good together"

Roxas just blushed.

"Daaaaad! Here we go again with you trying to pair me up with Roxas! We're just friends okay?" said Xion coming out of the shop looking at Roxas. She had short black hair and striking blue eyes. She was the same age as Roxas and they were really close friends.

Roxas waved meekly at Xion giving her a gentle smile

"…Hmmm…" said Xion taking something out of her apron "Here…I baked that" she said handing him a cupcake still hot from the oven

Roxas stared at the cupcake thinking if it was edible or not

"Hey! My apron's clean if that's what you're thinking"

"Hahahaha you read my mind thanks Xion! Thanks Mister Xemnas!"

The two waved back at him as Roxas went back to the Fish Market until he heard a small

_Glop_

"Huh?"

_Glop_

"Where is that sound coming from?" he said looking around his surroundings but there was no place possible where it could have produced that sound. Then it continued again.

_Glop Glop_

He walked straight ahead following the sound as it continued to get louder as he approached a small alleyway.

_Glop _

"That's weird I thought I heard it here"

_Glop_

He looked around and only saw a little boot filled with water because it was under an opening of a gutter which means all water must go through here. He continued to stare at the boot and soon saw a little gold fish jump out and back in it.

_Glop_

"So that was the one making the sound" he said as he continued to approach the boot "Hello?" he said to the boot feeling a little silly

In seconds a little goldfish sprang out looking at him with the same crestfallen eyes he saw in his dream.

"Hello" said the fish

"Wha?!" he said jumping back "You can talk?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"S…Sorry…I was just shocked…" he said feeling nervous "Wh…Why are you in that boot little fish?"

"Naminé" said the fish

"Huh?" he said feeling confused

"My name is Naminé…not 'little fish'" she said looking at him with big blue eyes

"Oh…Well my name is Roxas"

"Where am I?" she said feeling scared

"Well you're in Radiant Garden"

"Why am I here?"

"I don't really know …but I have to go now"

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Take me with you!"

"Me?"

"Yes…please?" she pleaded

"Okay" he said picking up the boot "but we better find you a better place to live in"

"O…Okay" she said nervously

…

…

Roxas decided to take his home. He walked all the way from the village up to his cozy cottage. He listened to Naminé's story that she was a princess of the waters and that she wasn't really a fish but a mermaid. Roxas couldn't believe it but Naminé kept convincing him for some reason.

Once they arrived at the little cottage where Roxas lived he noticed his mother wasn't home.

"Well here we are…" said Roxas cheerfully

He placed the boot on the dining table and started to look for a replacement. He went to the kitchen and looked under the cupboards

"_This _is your home?" she said sticking her head out of the boot

Roxas bowed his head in shame "Well…yeah…I know it's small compared to your palace but this is how I live and …well this is my home" he said sticking his head out from the covers

"Home…"

_Your form will only change if you come home_

"*gasp*"

_Humans are dangerous creatures…you should've obeyed me Naminé_

"E….Enough"

_Naminé…come home_

"NO!" she shouted which caused Roxas to look back at her

"Is everything all right?"

"Y…Yes…just a little tired from this boot"

"Hahaha well you don't have to worry here" he said bringing out a small transparent bowl made for fish "You like it?"

"Yep!"

She noticed it was already filled with water that's why she jumped from the boot up to the bowl

"Thanks Roxas" she said swimming around

"No problem Naminé" he said smiling at her which caused her to blush

"ROXAS?! WHAT IS THAT?" said a screechy voiced woman from behind

…

…

**XD**

**Well sorry if it was kinda childish I mean with the talking fish and all**

**Well here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed please leave a review :(**

**XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanna tell you guys that everything you read in this story is PURELY based on my friend's dream ^_^**

**animeluv3 I didn't get this from ponyo but I love that movie too! It's really cute :D**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed XD**

**Well here is chapter 4**

…

…

Roxas held the fish bowl lightly and looked at his mother. He was shocked. He saw his stepmother holding on to a bottle of liquor and beaming red eyes (because of the liquor) looking at him harshly. Her right hand was on a wall for support as she gave him a slouched position. This was the first time he found her to be like that…before his mother wouldn't utter a word and leave him alone every morning then she would return at around sunset.

Naminé was staring at her with blue eyes tainted with fear. She swam back at the back of the fishbowl as if it was the only place where she was safe.

"M…Mother?" he said in a state of shock "Y…You're drunk!"

"What…the hell is that…BOY?!" said his stepmother approaching him aggressively

"I…It's a fish" said Roxas holding the fish bowl away from his mother

"Don't toy with me *hic* I know it's a fish!" said his stepmother looking at Naminé with creepy reddish eyes "Let's eat it" she said reaching a hand out for the fish bowl

This caused Naminé to flinch. She didn't come here just to be eaten. She closed her eyes as the memories of all her fish friend's death came in her mind.

"What? No mother!" said Roxas defensively

"Are you disobeying me ROXAS?! Give me that fish!"

Naminé couldn't take the pressure anymore as she shouted "NO!" and stuck out her head out of the fishbowl

"Aaaah!" shouted his stepmother "What did you bring in _my_ house?!"

"I'm a princess—" said Naminé but was immediately cut off by Roxas

"She's a fish I found in the village at least let me keep her mother you can keep the bread I bought! Just please leave Naminé alone"

"Hmpf…what an odd name to give to a creature…be gone now" she said taking a sip from her liquor

Naminé got infuriated by this but before she could say another word Roxas ran in his room.

…

…

Roxas immediately placed the fish bowl on his small table beside his bead. Naminé stuck her head out of the bowl and gave him a stern look.

"Wh…What's wrong Naminé?" said Roxas sitting on his bed

"What's with your mother? She's an old hag! I can't believe you would let yourself be punished around like that!" said Naminé swimming back into the fishbowl

"But…I have no where else to go…" he said bowing his head to prevent Naminé from seeing him cry

"What do you mean? This world is so big!" she said looking at him with curious eyes

"Yes…that's true but…there's no place else to take me in…" he said looking at Naminé with sad eyes "…lucky for you…you're princess of the whole sea"

"Why? Isn't it the same in this world?" she said sticking her head out of the bowl

He just shook his head "The Royalties here aren't very friendly at all…"

"Don't they invite you at balls?" she said with sparkling eyes

He shook his head once more which surprised Naminé

"Why?! We invite all the people in our kingdom if we ever throw a ball" she said proudly

"You invite all the fish in the sea?" he said looking at her firmly

"In _our_ kingdom! Weren't you listening?!" she was in deep thought

"S…Sorry…" he bowed his head once more

"Oh! Don't be like that!" she was feeling frustrated "Now…as I was saying about the old hag…I mean your mother

"I'm sorry about my mother…it's just she can be like that every once in awhile"

"Once in awhile? Seems to me its more like every day and… you two don't even look alike!"

He didn't want to tell her but he felt something about her that makes him feel relaxed "*sigh* she…she's not my real mother"

This caught her off guard "Wh…What do you mean?"

"She just took me in when I was a baby…"

She didn't know how to respond to that. It was her first time to hear a story like this. She didn't know Roxas was this sad…this broken

"She keeps telling me I'm useless…even my parents didn't want me" his eyes were filled in sadness but was suddenly filled with great determination "…but I'm sure they were just really in a hard time that's why they were forced to give me away…right?"

She smiled as she began to know more and more about her friend here "Of course! If I were you I'd look for them! You know what! I'll help you!"

Roxas smiled and laughed "Thanks Naminé!" he said poking her into the fishbowl

"Ow! Hey! DO NOT DO THAT!" she smiled and came to the conclusion Roxas was an optimistic, and friendly boy…far from what her father thinks of humans

_Do not fall into their tricks _said a voice which caused her to stop laughing

"Hey Naminé…you better get some rest! I'm pretty sure you're tired after your whole adventure" he said with a kind smile

_Do not believe their lies…_

"I'll ask my friends if they have some seaweed or stuff that fish eat hahaha" he said going to the door giving her a last glance "See ya later Naminé!"

"S…Sure" she said waving her fin

_HUMANS ARE DANGEROUS CREATURES!_ The voice echoed in the room

She trembled at her father's words and forced her self to go to sleep…Maybe…it would go away…

…

…

"Father…" said Kairi filled with concern as she entered the throne room "Where is Naminé?"

"She's up shore" said her father grimly looking in the far distance

"What?! S…Since when?!" she said swimming beside her father

"Since this morning" said Vanitas from behind her

Kairi got startled at this "What?! And…you didn't do anything?"

"Don't worry…I've given her the proper punishment for her sins" said her father with his voice empowering the whole room

"P…Punishment?" she said "Wh…What did you do!"

"Yes…I simple turned her into one creature helpless without the taste of the ocean"

"But…Father…isn't that…a little too harsh?"

"NO…She has disobeyed me too much. I can no longer let her do what she wants…I have given her too much warnings yet she has disobeyed me! I have no choice but to take her by force" he said without any emotion "She even left you and her fiancé Vanitas"

Her father's words stabbed her heart. _How could he do this to Naminé?_ She thought but then a sudden jolt hit her _Vanitas…_

"What did you do to her Vanitas?!" she said

"What? I did nothing wrong…I only confessed my love for her through her dreams…" replied the dark haired boy wryly

"Father! Vanitas is at fault here! Naminé won't be going if something happened here that was not to her liking! Please do not punish her!"

"Shut up!" said Vanitas "I know you're hurt from her sudden absence! So are we! You have to understand…_Kairi_ that we must do that for her! She needs to learn!" he said looking at her with gold eyes "Surely…as her older sister…you understand it as well?"

"That is enough! We shall not speak of her absence once more! Do you both understand?" said the king

Kairi didn't say a word and rushed out of the throne room _I need to do something…I'll at least try my best to give her my powers…_

_This girl might be a hindrance to my plans to go to the throne…_ thought Vanitas as Kairi left the throne room

…

…

"Naminé…" said a voice "Naminé!"

"Wha…huh?" she slowly opened her eyes and was startled to find a wide awake Roxas his blue eyes magnified through the glass of the bowl. She noticed it was almost sundown and that Roxas has taken the time to clean up the room. There weren't any more cobwebs and that the holes on the roof were covered and sealed with cement.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully. He was wearing a white bandana and a messy apron "Like what I did with the room?"

She stuck out her head of the fishbowl "You woke me up to tell me _that?_"

"*giggle* Look what I got you!" He raised a bag filled with bread crumbs.

"What is _that_?" she said going back into her bowl. She was curious what it was.

"Try it! You might like it" He then sprinkled a good number of them in the fishbowl for Naminé to eat

Naminé opened her mouth as she followed the tiny crumbs that went under water. Some were gently floating on top of the surface of the water. It tasted a little sweet and left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth that she likes. "It…tastes good" she said munching on the tiny bread crumbs and was surprised to find Roxas unexpectedly close smiling back at her.

"I'm glad you like it Namine" he tied the small bag in a knot and placed it beside her fishbowl

She blushed at his sudden actions…_He…he's really cute_ "Th…Thank you Roxas" _Ah! What am I thinking he is a human!_

"It's no problem Naminé…if I was in the same case as you I'd probably get hungry as well! *giggle*"

"ROXAS!" shouted his stepmother

"Ugh…that old hag…she's starting to piss me off again" she said bitterly

"Nami! Don't speak like that" He gave her a kind smile "she may shout a lot but she's really nice…to take me in at least"

"*sigh* fine…but I still don't like her!" she said swimming around her bowl

"I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah…sure…just make it quick! I don't wanna wait too long"

"I'll eat dinner here…would you like that?"

She hesitated…but she did want to talk more "S...Sure…but won't your mother get…suspicious?"

"I doubt it…well I'll see ya in a few minutes"

…

…

Roxas smiled and left Naminé alone on the tiny bedside table he had. He went outside to find his stepmother on a little stool by the fire drinking again with a fresh bottle of rum "*sigh* Wh…What is it mother?"

"You are pathetic…what the hell took you so long?" she took another gulp of her rum

He bowed his head "I'm sorry mother"

"Just go get me some water..." she looked away and began to relax on the stool

Roxas went to the kitchen and found a good amount of porridge fit for two people which made him wonder "Mother have you eaten dinner yet?"

It took awhile for his stepmother to answer "Y…Yes…just finish everything in the pot already! I don't want to clean that up so you wash it yourself!"

Roxas was confused. Did his mother really eat? Should he finish up the pot filled with porridge? "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes! Now go!"

He smiled and placed the rest of the porridge in his tiny bowl "Thank you mother"

…

…

Kairi stepped out into the balcony and looked up at the sky "I wonder how you're doing Nami…" she placed her elbow on the ledge of the balcony and imagine her sister to be out there in the cold…in the hands of the humans…she didn't think humans are good…but she _is_ worried about her sister

She clasped her arms together and prayed as hard as she could. She even thought about her mother "Mother…please give me the strength…that I need to give Naminé some strength"

She felt a sudden jolt of energy release from her and smiled as she knew that it worked. She just hopes that her father doesn't find out.

Then all she saw was darkness.

…

…

Naminé felt something rush inside of her and feel pain. She shouted for Roxas but her voice couldn't come out. She jumped out of her fishbowl and it made her impossible to breathe. She couldn't do anything…she felt hopeless…_Is this my punishment father?_

She was suffocating. She felt so dry…she began to close her eyes as she lied down helplessly on the ground "R…Ro…Rox….as"

Roxas came in cheerfully holding a bowl overflowing with porridge "Naminé! I'm ba—" he was shocked…Naminé wasn't in her fishbowl… "Naminé!"

He turned to face his bed and found a girl lying down lifelessly on the ground. He placed his porridge on a little table and approached the girl. "N…Naminé?"

He kneeled down and blushed. The girl wasn't wearing anything. He immediately took his blankets and wrapped it around her. He lifted her up halfway. Her head was lying down in his arms and her body's weight was falling into his lap. He noticed that her face was wet, so was her hair, and her entire body. "Naminé…"

He began to stroke her hair and brush away her bangs. "You look beautiful"

Naminé began to open her eyes "R...Roxas?"

"Hi there" he said as he continued to stroke her hair

"H…Huh?!" she immediately sat up "I…I'm human? Wait…no I'm a mermaid! Or…I'm just back to my normal form…" she then noticed she wasn't wearing anything and made her face flushed "R…Roxas…you….PERVERT!"

"Wh…What?!..." he began to realize what she was saying "I didn't! I swear!"

"Pervert!" she was so flushed she didn't know what to say "Get away from me!" she was on the verge of crying

"I swear! I didn't do anything!" he began to kneel and bow his head "I swear! I just arrived and saw you like this!"

Memories of that sudden energy began to rush through her "R…Really?"

"Yup! I even bought food!" he said standing up to get the porridge. He then sat beside Naminé with a blanket wrapped around her tightly. "Here it's fit for two people"

"What is it?" she asked curiously "It smells really good"

He handed her a spoon "It's called porridge"

She looked curiously at the silverware "What is this?"

"*giggle* oh…right haha here let me feed you then" he took a spoonful of porridge and gave it a little blow. He brought it to Naminé's mouth which she happily opened.

"It tastes good! I love it!" she said cheerfully

"I'm glad you like it" He then took another spoonful to bring to Naminé's mouth but she hesitated "Naminé?"

She heard a familiar voice

_Sister…it is only temporary at night you will remain in that form…and in the morning you shall return to father's punishment…I'm so sorry…but it is the only thing my powers can do…please be safe_

She then began to cry…

He immediately placed the porridge on the floor and gave her a hug "Is something wrong? Naminé?"

"Y…Yeah…Thank you Roxas…"

…

…

**hahahahaha well I hope you enjoyed this please leave a review before you go :D**

**Is there anything you're pissed with? XD anything you liked? *giggle* I'm just joking sorry if the update was late ^^**

**Anyway….Chapter 5 will be out soon…eventually…well if you guys have the time feel free to read "When you meet the unexpected"**

**For all those Namixas lovers you might enjoy it XD**

**Well Adios! XD**


End file.
